Why I was Late
by Dstar504
Summary: A girl loses her special Penny and travels through worlds to find it and get it back from The Shadow, Radomness! If you can get all the pardoies I'll give you a cookie.


-1**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song Physical, Lord of the Rings, America's Next Top Model, Television Without Pity, American Idol, Pirates of the Caribbean, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Final Fantasy X, Kill Bill, The Song Invisible, Rurouni Kenshin, The Grudge, The Ring, Scooby Doo, The Wizard of Oz, Star Ways, Inuyasha, Harry Potter, George W. Bush, The Song Smooth Criminal, Angel, The Song I didn't steal you boy friend, or the Creature from the Black Lagoon.

**Not a Disclaimer:** I do however own the powerful sword and Fred the Penny.

**A/N:** This came from shear boredom during a typing class. Have fun with it! If you can get all the references.

**Why I was late:**

Well due to my extreme lack of boredom I am going to type on the computer again! Whee! Fun! This is really because I have nothing to do. So I shall write one of the teachers papers just in case you never know. And so without further ado: Why I was late!

**WHY I WAS LATE: A TALE OF ADVENTURE AND EXCITEMENT!**

**By Clare Wilson Pelton**

I was late to class today as you can tell by the title of this paper. And to tell you the truth, I was late so I could do something other than work on my typing skills, which I'm really doing any way while writing this paper, but I digress. So this paper will be filled of the story of why I was late for class. A story full of adventure, excitement, romance, and a random cow, I mean penny. Sorry about that.

So one day I was going to school like usual ya know? And I realized something: school really reeked. So I said to myself: self I said, school is bad. There's no need to go to school. So I didn't. Instead I found a penny. A shinny penny. And I really like shinny pennies. So I picked it up. Bad idea, the penny wasn't a penny, but a pendant. A gold pendant, and it started to shine and shine real bright. So I got kinda scared. Cause I'm a scardy cat, go meow. Wo, random stuff.

Any way after it glowed nothing happened, I mean nothing exciting anyway. I sighed and looked behind me. The sun was bright, I figured it out. I felt dumb. I kept on walking and finally decided that school wasn't so bad and turned around and walked back. Once I entered the halls every thing was silent. No one was there. Then the bell rung and I ran from that place. I ran hard oh yes sir.

So school really wasn't for me see? So I became a doctor, that didn't work. Then I ate some food and had a drink, then got back to my job. The doctor job I mean, just because I didn't like it doesn't mean I shouldn't work right? Any way this patient came in and looked at me, "I'm a magical princess."

"Yeah right." I said.

"No really! And that penny belongs to me."

"It's not a penny."

"In my country it is."

"And where do you live missy?"

She smiled her bright pearly smile, "Canada."

"Phsh, Canada hardly counts as a country."

She's about to give me some sass, some really good sass I can tell. But then she stops as if thinking, "Yeah you're right about that."

"Of course I am, now do you want you physical or what?"

At that both our heads snapped up and before we knew what was happening we began to sing, "Let's get physical, physical, let's get physical, physical! Can you hear my body talk?"

And then it was over, and we were both confused. What the hell was that about? She looked at me and then down at the penny, "It speaks!"

"It can't speak. And it's mine, and I'm not giving it back."

Suddenly she got really small and turned into a gray creature that looked half human, "NO! Mine, my precious."

I just laughed and put the penny in my pocket. Then I grabbed one of the needles and poked it into her skin. She withered and shrieked and then went silent. I put the needle away and walked out of my office to find the boss, when I found him he looked up at me, "Yes?"

"Where's the library?"

"What?"

"I want to know where the library is! Who do I complain to?"

He sighed, "That would be me."

Then Buffy walked in and I squeed. And jumped up and down. And smile a lot, then I remembered that only really evil things, and Mary-sues smile a lot. So I stopped. I ran over to her, in full zombie mode, "Spike... give me Spike."

She looked at me and then sighed, "another nut case."

Then she hit me on the head. Which hurt. So I decided it was best to play dead. When I got up she was gone and my boss entered, he looked at me and shook his head at me. I pulled Fred: the penny out of my pocket and threw it away. It was a bad evil penny, it gave no Spike.

I realized what I had done a little to late, I had just gotten rid of the only friend I would ever have, since ya know, I wasn't going back to school. And that wouldn't do. Not at all. I found a red car parked in the driveway of the doctors office and hot wired it. Then I hopped in. Inside was a sword all fancy and gleaming. I picked it up and placed it next to me. Never knew when you were going to need a sword. I started driving down the road, the camera did a close up. I winked. Smiled and kept on driving.

I finally reached my destination: Japan! And got out of my car. I smiled and kicked the car. Then, for no good reason I was attacked, "Prepare yourself Battousai!"

I turn and find and young girl barrel into to me, "What is your name?"

"Kickama Karsue. And your a criminal!"

I look up at her confused, all I did was throw away my penny! My beautiful, beautiful penny! "You mean a smooth criminal?"

Her head snaps up and I force it down, she smiles and grabs my shinny sword form where it was, on my belt, "The blade is on the wrong side!"

I roll my eyes, "No it's not! Let me prove it to you."

She died. It was sad. But I did prove that I was right! So ha! I continued my journey for my penny of doom Fred. Not to be confused with Christianna's penny of doom. They are totally different things. One is more doomy than the other. That being Christianna's penny. Cause she has dibs on the word doom. I do not, but that's another story.

Finally I found it! No not my penny, the map to help me find my penny. I looked at the map and sighed, "I think were lost."

Next to me I heard a voice, "Were not lost, you're just stupid."

"I was wondering when we were going to use this cliché. Took you a while to show up."

My shoulder devil scowled and huffed. On my other shoulder my shoulder Angel appeared. I turned and screamed, "Evil! Go back to bonking Cordy and being fat!"

Angel disappeared and my shoulder angel appeared, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay, not even the angels can stop the power of the typeo."

"I didn't think so."

The shoulder angel, not Angel looked on my other shoulder, "Oh, you!"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Your evil for one, and second, you stole my boyfriend."

The shoulder devil laughed, "I didn't steal your boyfriend."

I smiled proudly knowing the answer to this one finally, "Of course you didn't. Ashley Simpson did."

"That bitch. Okay, she is so dead."

My shoulder angel departed and the devil turned to me, "I knew that would take care of her."

"That was odd, aren't you two supposed to fight about my morals or something and then the angel wins and you leave? Where's my advice! Why don't I get advice? Why doesn't any one love me? Why God Why?"

My shoulder devil sighed, "Okay you want advice? Real advice? Quit this quest, it's stupid, has no point, no morals. Go back to school and get a life."

I turned and gasped at him, "Now that's evil!"

He smiled at me, "I try."

Then he was gone. I looked around and down at my map. And then I knew where I was. I hurried up the steps and stopped at number ten out of breath. Five minutes latter I went up another ten steps. About an hour up I reached the top and ran over to the well. I looked down it, "Hello? Is any one home?"

Behind me a girl named Kagome, Ka-go-me answered, "What are you doing?"

I smiled proudly, "I know where my penny went! It's in feudal Japan!"

"Your in feudal Japan already!"

I shook my head, "Nope, I already was there. I killed Kikama Karsue, to get back I have to go though your well."

She shook her head, "Don't you mean Kamiya Karou?"

"Nope, Kikama Karsue. She's dead, my blade was fine. I just had to prove it!"

"Right..."

I jumped down the well and hit the bottom hard. I sat there for a few seconds and then yelled up the well, "I think it's broken!"

There was a sigh and then the Ka-go-me jumped down the well, grabbing me as we went. Colors swilled around us and I let go. I was hungry, I had missed the lunch bell and wanted to eat something. These colors would suite me fine. I heard her yelling something but I was too busy eating the colorful lights that I didn't care. I felt my body float away and when I woke up I jumped real high.

I was laying on a hard bench. In a jail cell. I still had my sword, which was still shinny. But I didn't have Fred: Also shinny. The door opened and my eyes went really wide, "OH GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Kill you?"

Then I got it! "Oh! I remember this!... Aren't you a little short for a stormtooper?"

He stopped looked at me, "Oh, right the mask."

Under it was Luke Skywalker. My penny had made up for it's mistakes. It had given me my Luke. But Luke was not Spike. To bad! You lose! So ha! I win. Not enough! I giggled to myself and Luke smiled, "I want you. Close the door now."

But he didn't. He was too good for that. We had to leave, they had to save me. I sighed, got up and grabbed my sword, he looked at it, "You're a jedi too? Nice to meet you."

"Don't be like your dad."

"You knew my father?"

The shooting started, I smirked. Then remembered that Leia wouldn't remember any of this. At all. Damn, this could be bad. I had created a worm hole. And I had to save people. I grabbed Han's gun and smirked, "I got your gun!"

"So?"

"Do you know where the trigger is?" The gun accidentally fired, blowing a hole in the room, "Oh, never mind! I found it!"

We jumped down the chute. And landed in some trash. I looked up at Luke. And then down at my sword, "Holy gayness Batman! I have a Lightsaber!"

Luke looked around, "I don't think were on Tattoine anymore."

I looked at him, "TAKE... ME... NOW...!"

I leapt. Much glomming ensued. Mainly it was just me doing the glomping. In fact all he could say was, "GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"Don't be angry. Anger leads to the dark side. So do pennies, Angel... but I already dealt with him, George W. Bush, who I have yet to run into, and Jake Lloyd," I shivered.

"Jake who?"

"ACK! WORMHOLE!... forget I ever said anything."

He did just that. For the lock nes monster attacked and dragged him under the water. I had to dive under and save my love using my magic sword/ lightsaber made from pennies. YAY FRED! Any way I saved him and we escaped the Death Star after I killed people. I fell asleep on the Falcon. And when I woke up Luke was gone and I no longer was in the Falcon.

I was underground, there was shouting above me. I ran up from the cave, past the people in armor. Not really paying attention to the fact that they were in armor. And to the front of the castle thingy, "Oh, pruddy!" I looked at the man to my left, "Were going to die aren't we?"

He looked down at me in all his clean gloryness and rolled his eyes, "We will not die in vain."

My eyes went wide and I realized to whom I was talking, "Legolas you pansy!"

"Pansy? What is this pansy?"

"Girl."

"I am not a girl."

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"D2."

I laughed as an arrow flew past my head and hit some one behind me. My eyes widened and I clung to Legolas who tried to pry me off, "There's a fight going on! Now is not the time."

"You may have thousands of fangirls but that doesn't mean that you can tell me off! Got that? Now save me!"

He fired an arrow and it flew past us and hit an orc. I glanced down at my magic sword/ lightsaber made out of pennies/ shinny rapier and smiled. The orcs attacked. I looked at my shinny rapier and ran. Really fast. This was kinda like school! I ran a lot.

My mind whirled my brain hurt. This was insane, where was I? Who was I? From whence did I come? It didn't make all that much sense to me. The battle ended and Gimli had killed more Orcs. Poor pansy, he didn't kill as many. I went up to the keep and opened the door, "Welcome to Hogwarts! School of Witch Craft and Wizardly."

I stared at the ceiling. It was a clear blue and in front of me was Harry and Hermione. My eyes got wide and happy. I was so happy in fact that they were here. One came up to me, "So your the new student?"

"Yep! This is my wand of magic and swords!"

"Sounds cool."

"It is. Oh Harry you should so go out with Hermione."

Harry stared at me, and stared, and stared, and stared some more. I though he was going to be like dead ya know? And I was all totally scared, "Like? What happened to him like? Why am I like totally talking like this? It's so uncool ya know?"

Hermione stared dumbly and then poked Harry and he fell over. I smiled, I knew I could do it! I had killed Harry Potter. I had do what he could not done, "TAKE THAT VOLDEMORT!"

Then he stood up, "I'm sorry miss could you repeat that?"

"Never mind. But you should really go out with her, power attracts power".

"Right..."

I smiled brightly. And remembered what I was trying to do, "Do you know how to get back to Feudal Japan?"

"What?"

"F-U-D-A-L J-A-P-A-N! I killed Kickama Karsue there."

My mind whirled. I had an idea. But that idea was bad. Really, really bad. So I ran again. Wow I do a lot of running don't I? Don't cha', Don't care. Sit there. For my hair. Eat some Nair. Yum I love hair. Now back to your regular scheduled program. But after running for a while I realized that maybe it wasn't so bad of an idea after all. In fact I liked that idea a whole lot. Even if I ended up dead. It was exiting, and fun! And new and had bobbles and shinny things. So I went to cabin 13 and sought out the well. I opened the top and looked down. This was a bad idea, "Hello?"

Beneath me I heard movement, "Mommy?"

My eyes lit up, "FRED!" I jumped in.

Bad idea. Very bad idea. I got attacked in that there well. She came at me, hair long and black. It was evil, I couldn't move. I was so scared. And yet I wasn't. I had my sword/ lightsaber of pennies/ shinny rapier/ sword of magic and arrows and I was ready. I reached down and pull out a bat of hitting. I started whacking that girl yes em'. But she was strong. And kept coming. Then I saw that she was dead and was about to resign to my fate when another black haired creature climbed down the well, "ORAGGGGGGGG."

"Yay! It's The Grudge!"

The Grudge looked at Samara and then at me, "ORAGGGGGGGGGG."

"Right, right I'm going. Kick her ass."

I started to climb out of the well as The Grudge started to fight Samara. Half way up Samara managed to win and started to climb after me. I climbed fast then. Really, really fast. I didn't want to die. I didn't! I had to find Fred. Then I slipped and fell down into the water again. She then turned around and came back down where The Grudge creature had now teamed up with The Creature from the Black Lagoon. And they both fought Samara. And yet they lost too. So once again half way up she started to climb. This time I didn't fall. I reached the top, and started to push the top closed, only it wouldn't budge, "Mommy?"

That made me mad and it gave me power and strength and things I really shouldn't of had because anger does not give you adrenalin it makes you stupid and reckless but any way I pushed the top close, "I'm not your damn mommy! AND YOU ARE NOT FRED! SO GO TO CRAP!"

I turned around and found myself face to face with The Grudge creature, "What?"

"ORAGGGGGGGG!"

"Just because you save me doesn't mean you get to kill me."

She held up the monsters manual and showed me the rules, "ORAGGGGG!"

"Oh, well then... I shall burn your house! So Ha! Don't mess with that!" I started to do my don't mess with that dance.

Then she attacked and I turned and ran to the cabin, "ORAGGGGGG?"

"That's right! I know your secret! This is the true house you were killed in!"

I pulled out my sword/ lightsaber made out of pennies/ shinny rapier/ bat of hitting and lit it on fire. Then I lit the house on fire. The Grudge creature and I had a powwow around the fire. Then she screamed and hissed, "ORAGGGGGGG! ORAGGGG!" and melted.!

I smiled and then looked down at my shinny red shoes, "There's no place like home, there's not place like home."

My shoes glinted and the area around me sparkled and then I began to model walk. I was on fire! I felt the rush, the excitement, the confessional, "I didn't think I would make it to the last two. This experience has been beyond my imagination. When I'm walking I feel as if I can say: I've done it. I've really done it!"

I passed Kahlen on the run way and smirked. I was workn' it baby! I knew I had it in the bag. Strut, strut, and pose! Look "fierce!" Hold face, keep going. Change outfit. Keep it up. I knew that I was special. SOM looked at us, "Okay this is the final run girls. Do ya' thing."

I looked at him funky, "You did not just go there."

He bitch snapped me, "Oh I went there girlfriend. Now get ya' ass out there and win this thing baby!"

So I went out there and worked it like the rent was due yesterday and this was the only way I would ever make the money. And I felt it, burning from the tips of my toes and every where. I watched as Kahlen disappeared into her confessional and reappeared as if by magic, then it was done and we danced in the fountain. And got wet.

When the two of us got home Tyrant mail was waiting for us it read: Get your asses down to the lobby bitches. One of yous is going home."

The two of us hurried downstairs and to the lobby. Tyrant was standing there looking oh so fat and I smiled, this was so in the bag, "Today were going to be placing your pictures side by side."

"Comparing them," I whispered to Kahlen, cause you know models can't think.

She nodded trying to understand my intellect and we watched as our pictures came on screen, "YOU'RE ALL FAT!"

I smiled, "Thank you Janice! I need to hear that! You're right I am so phat!"

Tyrant continued to have a straight face, "Kahlen, your pictures kick ass. Naima / that person who isn't her your pictures are meh."

Behind her Nolé grabbed a donut, "Yes that person who isn't her. Your pictures are meh."

"Meh isn't a word."

Tyrant seemed to get really big and stared really mean at me, "Meh is too a word."

"Meh is not a word it can't be."

"Meh is a word and you can like it…."

I interrupted her, "No it's not, It can't be I know it sounds odd but…"

"Be quite person who isn't."

"It just can't be a word…"

"Be quite!"

"I mean come on… meh? I just isn't…"

"BE QUITE GIRL WHO ISN'T! Never in my life have I yelled at a girl like this! Never!"

"Yes you have, remember 'bitch poured beer on my weave?"

That shut her up. I looked at Nigel who continued to just sit there trying his best to look sexy and winked. He winked back. Tyrant became quite again, "Any way go, we must discuss."

My confessional came up to me and I got in as Kahlen got in hers, "I know this one is mine. I just know it! I'm the girl who isn't! It has to be mine!"

We both stepped out and Kahlen and I waited for the decision to be made. Well she waited I sunk back in to spy. They were sitting down, "so do we go for the girl who's pictures are meh and skipped school yet still aced the finals, or the girl who's pictures aren't meh and didn't skip school yet failed the finals miserably?"

At that point both Kahlen and I went back into the room of doomyness and looked up at Tyrant. The picture flashed and Naima strutted in looking all cocky like and then I looked at the picture: it was her! HOW COULD THIS BE! I WAS THE GIRL WHO ISN'T!

At that malicious laughter filled the room and a dark shadow appeared over Tyrant's head, "Because, because of me. I am the Shadow! The Dark and Evil Shadow! If you want you penny back you must endure the trails!"

"Trails?"

"Yes, Trails! The first is… Chocobo racing!"

"But I've never raced a chocobo!"

He smiled again, as if just to show that he was evil, "I know!"

My mind started to whirl, fine then! I would deal with the cards as they came, chocobos be darned! Darn them all to heck, "I'll take the challenge! And any other challenges you of the shadowness shall throw upon me! BRING IT!"

The ground around me started to swirl and I found myself standing on the edge of the Calm lands. I held my breath looking down at the land in front of me. I took in large gasp and all most stumbled down to the Chocobo racing area. Yuna leaned over me, "I'm so excited that you're here! I couldn't wait to see you! Come I have much to show you!"

"Does it have any thing to do with what's under Aruon's shirt? Cause I'd like that."

She gave me a quizzical look, "No."

"Oh, well then."

We were silent for the rest of the way and when I got to the Chocobo race track I couldn't help laughing. Tidus sat on a Chocobo trying his best to look hot, and failing miserably. Above him a dark shadow loomed and then it swooped in for the kill, "It comes!" I said in my best dead pan.

"What comes?"

I sighed and watched at the dark shadow settled over Tidus, his eyes glazed over with an evil that could only be described as evil and he smiled, "Ooooo look at the purdy colors!"

Yuna looked at Tidus in a alarm, "Tidus! You're skin is black!"

"That's what happens when Shadowy things that only I can apparently see and need to challenge to get Fred back take over your body."

"Fred?"

"Never mind. It's complicated. Okay Shadow bring it on!" I pulled out my pom poms and shook my tush, "I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, too sexy. I'm too sexy for you, too sexy for you, oh what will you do? I'm a model if you know what I mean and I shake my little tush on the calk walk!"

I stuck a pose that I knew SOM would be proud of and bowed to the Chocobo and hopped on. I grabbed the reigns and looked at the shadow, "I'll see you at the finish line child."

"Yeah we'll I'll see you in hell!"

My Chocobo started off at a fast pace but I could tell that The Shadow was winning. There was only one thing to do, one option to take, "Hey! You! Look at these!"

I flashed him and his eyes went wide for a second. My Chocobo, who I had named Louise pranced by The Shadow as all he could do was gape. I gave him a award winning smile as I crossed the finish line, he looked at Yuna, "That was unfair conduct."

"You said this was an anything goes Chocobo race. And because of that I can permit the use of boobage to win the race. This girl here is the victor."

I raised my fist in the air, "You like that? Huh? You like that? You just got served brother!"

He glared, "So be it. But you will learn the truth, you will accept you destiny."

"Destiny, smeshtiny. Right now I want to know what the next challenge is."

He nodded solemnly, "The next contest will test your wits, you strength, you true power."

By now I was off my Chocobo and he his, I hopped up and down my hand in the air, "It's jeopardy! Tell me it's jeopardy!"

"No my dear child. You must sing!"

My eyes widened, "No.."

He smiled, "Yes, because you…. Are on American Idol!"

Ryan Secrest was behind me and his body just like Tidus turned black. I looked at the contestant next to me. It was Constantine, and I don't like me some Constantine. I glared, he winked. I pounced, "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

I pulled out my microphone of bludgeoning and started beating him over the head with it. And all he did was look at the camera and wink! WINK I TELL YOU. Speaking of Wink, Winxs is a good show. But that's another story all together. The Shadow looked at me, "He is your competitor. You must sing……….. TO THE DEATH!"

I looked at him, "So if I win, he dies?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I started to laugh really loud and hard and strong and sexy. I started to dance and as Constantine song started up. And all the camera man could to was stare. I grabbed the camera from him and raised my sword/ lightsaber made out of pennies/ shinny rapier/ bat of hitting/ microphone of bludgeoning above it. Constantine saw what I was going to do and froze, "No… you can't! You mustin, the camera must live. I need it to live. If I don't have it what will I flirt with? Who will I flirt with?"

I smirked, "Your mom."

And I brought the sword/ lightsaber made out of pennies/ shinny rapier/ bat of hitting/ microphone of bludgeoning down upon the camera. I heard it fizzle and then die. I stood up and smiled, "Now I will be singing part of a song, called: Idiot. Love ya: If I was an idiot, then I could just watch you in your room. If I was an idiot, I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable then I could just tell you where I'd stand, I would be the dumbest man if I was and idiot, oh wait... I already am."

I bowed and could tell that The Shadow was really scared, he known I'd won. Well actually I'd already won but I wanted to make fun of Clay Akin so I had to do it the way that I did. I smirked, "That's right, that two you owe me kid."

He glared, "Constantine was one of my greatest minions! And you destroyed him, destroyed him!"

I gave him my looked of all knowing all knowingness, "Actually it was you who said to the death…"

He looked and looked and looked and looked and continued to look and look and look… and then he spoke, "It is no longer to the death…."

"Then what is it to?"

"To the pain."

"So your saying you would rather him be deformed and hated than dead."

"No."

"Well that's what you imply by saying to the pain."

"But that's not what I meant."

"No but it is what you implied."

"Silence."

"Well make up your mind, is it to the pain or to the death, because to the pain would be quite hilarious to see."

At that he smote Constantine who didn't even see it coming and I cried, because I realized that seeing Constantine deformed would have made my day. And that I think that I realized that to the pain was much less fun than to the death unless it was on some one else and then it was hilarious and right now without my Fred everything was to the pain. And this was just a metaphor to my life and every thing was a big metaphor, especially if you are in sophomore English and you have analyze every single part of a book that you read and I'm going on a tangent. Sorry. Any way Constantine was dead and I was sad, "I miss my English teacher!"

"Buck up. It's now time for the second challenge."

"The third."

"Right, this is last one."

"Really?"

"No, then you have to use what you know to win against me."

"Crap, crapity, crap, crap, crap, crapola. Crap to the 5th degree. Crap it all to crap. I mean seriously you have go to be craping me. Crap."

Finishing my rant I smiled and ginned, "Next then?"

The ground shimmered and a sword was thrust at my face. I quickly blocked and looked at my opponent, "Barbosa you lying bastard."

"So you know my name."

"I know that you've been taken over by The Shadow. Hi SHADOW!"

"That's a video game, not me. I am The Shadow. Not Shadow the Hedgehog. Now come and beat Barbosa."

We traded blows back and forth, "Are you a eunuch?"

"A what… No! Of course not!"

"Good."

He seemed confused until I raised my leg and kneaded him the groin. He fell down gasping in pain. And I smirked, I looked around and saw Will and Jack, "DO IT NOW!"

They seemed to get what I was saying and Elizabeth ran to meet me. Barbosa pulled out his gun and I laughed, there was the sound of a gun and Barbosa looked at his chest, "I feel cold."

I grinned, "Yes well I feel closer to my penny then I have ever been in my entire life. So die."

I staggered over to Will and smiled, "Hey baby! You wanna go and have some fun?"

At that the Shadow started to rise from the dead body of Barbosa. And come at me, "You shall never have your penny back."

At that I pulled out my powerful sword which shall be know just as that, "The penny is mine!"

I could see Fred staring at me and then just like magic Kickama Karsue appeared from the holding my penny, "No, the penny is mine."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it was you! Well not knew it in the knew it way or in the way that I had a slight idea that it was you. Cause you know I thought you were dead, and I thought I had killed you with my sword. But apparently I didn't so now I know that it was so I knew that it was you that was The Shadow. Not the hedgehog. Because that would be wrong."

"Yes I get it already. Now, die."

I watched her come at me and attack me, I smirked, "Darling, the blade is still on the wrong right side."

Her eyes widened and she fell on the blade. I caught the penny and the room started to spin. When I opened my eyes I was in my English class and the professor was droning on and on about something. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a penny. That day when typing class came up, I didn't skip it. I dropped it. So much for that.

**A/N: Did you get all the references? Read the Disclaimer. Figure them out and where they are! It's a matching game. Did you like the typeos? Review if you dare.**


End file.
